Robot apparatuses that attach cables for assembling or the like in manufacturing lines of electronic apparatuses and electronic components, and the like are known. For example, in a robot apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, in a state where a cable is gripped by a grip portion provided at a tip end of an arm, the grip portion is slid in a predetermined trajectory. This predetermined trajectory is set as appropriate so that a connector is guided to a guide area.
When a contact state between the grip portion and the connector is detected by a force sensor provided in the grip portion, a posture of the connector is detected on the basis of a photographed image obtained by a camera. The robot apparatus grips the connector on the basis of the detected posture of the connector and executes a cable attachment task. Accordingly, cables are to be attached efficiently (paragraphs [0030] to [0032] in specification of Patent Literature 1).